


We're The Gladiators

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Gladiators

"We're saving them," Junko said as she tilted her head and smiled. "They'll cry our names, sister. The Despair Sisters saving them from their pitiful selves!"

Mukuro smiled back at her sister, black hair falling over her eyes. She hung on every word that dripped from her sister's mouth. Junko Enoshima was like poison, spreading through the veins and taking over every blood cell. Mukuro was sick with love for her.

Junko leaned in and brushed the hair from Mukuro's face. "Sometimes I think you're beautiful and other times, I hate the sight of you," she whispered in awe. Mukuro swallowed. She wanted to close the gap between them so badly but she couldn't ruin Junko's mood. She was rarely so lucid.

When Junko complimented her sister, it was like Heaven opened up and God graced her with his blessing. It was like the sun suddenly shining just for her. Because- the thing was- Mukuro shone solely for Junko but her sister didn't truly love. Junko's love was toxic and animalistic. She rarely ever gave and instead took, took, took like she had nothing.

In reality, Junko had every thing Mukuro lacked. They fit together like puzzle pieces; each one having what the other sister didn't. Where Junko was beautiful, Mukuro was rough and unpolished. Junko was a beautiful diamond and Mukuro was coal. Where Mukuro was hidden in shadows, Junko was the center of attention. They were day and night; sun and moon.

"What's the plan?" Mukuro asked, voice thick with wonder. Junko had the most beautiful eyes. Even though they were the same, Mukuro couldn't see the fire in her own. Junko's eyes were a lighthouse, guiding her back home from sea. When she was lost, all she had to do was look to her little sister.

"We reel them all in and become their saviors, of course. The two of us will reign as gods. They'll build monuments! Write books!" Junko's eyes were burning as she spoke. Passion raged deep within her. She was in a rare mood and Mukuro savoured every moment.

There were times when Junko wouldn't move for days. She would lie in bed without eating or speaking. Then there were times where Junko would cry for hours at a time. She wouldn't be able to speak through the tears as she clutched at Mukuro, screaming and punching. Nothing could relieve her pain but Mukuro let her hit until she didn't have any energy.

Junko was a mess of contradictions; passionate and depressed, angry and beautiful. "You'll be the true god- you're already a goddess to me," Mukuro replied, still entranced by Junko's bright blue eyes.

The younger sister laughed. "And you to me. But that's not enough is it?"

"It is for me."

"Well, it isn't for me. The whole world should kneel at your feet. The world should love you just as I do." Her face grew closer and closer with each word until her nose was pressed against Mukuro's. Her lips hovered directly in front of Mukuro's. "As they scream your name, I'll laugh because you're mine. All mine."

With that, Junko pressed her lips against Mukuro's. Mukuro's eyes closed instinctively and she let her sister guide her. Mukuro threaded her fingers through Junko's blonde hair and the other girl laughed into her mouth. "You really want me, don't you?" she whispered.

Instead of responding, Mukuro took initiative and pressed her body into her younger sister's. She kissed her harder, savouring the taste. They had kissed before but each time was unique. Sometimes, it was Mukuro planting kisses over and over, the taste of salt tears mixing with Junko and sometimes, it was Junko pushing Mukuro down and kissing her wildly.

Junko slipped her hand beneath Mukuro's shirt and curled her fingers into Mukuro's skin. Mukuro gasped against Junko's mouth at the burning pain as Junko's nails dug into her skin. "Does it feel good?" Junko asked with a grin.

"Y-yes," Mukuro choked out as Junko slipped her tongue into her sister's mouth. She was a good kisser; using her whole body and not just her mouth. As her tongue explored Mukuro's mouth, her hands made their way over Mukuro's body. She traced the bones that jutted out like a relief sculpture and pressed her nails into different parts of Mukuro's body, making her moan.

Mukuro pulled at Junko's hair in response, making the girl gasp. Junko took that as a sign and lightly bit down on her sister's lower lip. They began a battle for dominance; pulling hair, digging nails into skin, and biting. Finally, Mukuro conceded and let Junko have her way.

Her skin was on fire and her head felt like it was filled with cotton. The world around her was a blur as her sister sucked at her neck, tugging her shirt away to reveal her stomach. Junko ran her hand over the older girl's stomach and stopped above her breasts. "Should I?" Junko teased, running her hand over them.

"P-please," Mukuro moaned. Junko grinned and slipped a hand behind Mukuro's back. She expertly released the clasp on the bra and let it fall. She moved her mouth down to kiss Mukuro's collarbone and then lower, lower, until her mouth was near Mukuro's nipple. She licked it at first, feeling it harden, and finally began to suck it.

Mukuro's clench on Junko's hair tightened and she let out a moan. Junko grinned and moved to the other nipple, relishing Mukuro's moans. She slipped a hand between Mukuro's legs and rubbed her clit through her underwear. "You're so wet," Junko purred. "Do I turn you on that much?"

The older girl tried to nod as her hips bucked against her sister's hand. She grit her teeth, trying to keep from screaming with pleasure. Junko slowly slipped her hand into Mukuro's underwear and began to massage her. She laughed as Mukuro's hips rocked into her hand. "Calm down, sister. I hate seeing you so desperate."

"Then fuck me," Mukuro managed to tell her sister. After she said that, Junko slipped her fingers inside of her. She kissed Mukuro hard and bit down on her lip. Mukuro gasped. Her whole body was burning up as if she had a deathly fever. It felt like she was being set on fire as Junko's fingers explored her.

Her vision blurred and she was vaguely aware of herself moaning her sister's name as Junko planted kisses all over her body. Mukuro's nails dug into Junko's shoulder while the other hand was wrapped in her hair. "Faster," Mukuro gasped. Junko obliged and began to move her fingers faster.

Mukuro's hips bucked wildly. It was like a dream come true to have Junko pay this much attention to her. She'd wanted her for so long and finally, Junko was inside of her. Now she had Junko in every way, not just blood and soul. They were going to become one.

As Mukuro came, her whole body lifted up and then lay like a broken doll. Her breathing was ragged. She closed her eyes and felt as Junko continued to kiss her tenderly. "Thank you," Mukuro sighed. She felt Junko smile against her skin.

"Anything for you, sister."


End file.
